


gus age 10

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>danger in the tree house will the boys be ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	gus age 10

A year later after my tenth birthday i have been in canada for about five years now and of that time i got two count them two friends Adam and Billy people called us the GAB they were being cute about it, but we took that to heart we could never be pulled apart everyday we would spend time together ether at my house or in Adams tree house and we would talk about anything and then there was that day i would never forget it.

We were going up in the tree house just like we did every other day.

Adam at the top in his treehouse looks down at me and Billy.

"Come on you slow pokes hurry it up already.

I let Billy go up before me and he was always so damn slow to go up for some reason and i was just at his feet all the time.

"Hey Billy whats taking so long dude.

When i said that he starts to fall from the ladder and with me below him he hits me hard and we both hit the ground and he lands on top of me and i scream the moment he hit me and i couldn't move my arm.

Billy was out cold Adam looks down at us with the look of shock.

"Guys are you ok"

I try to get up i couldn't move my arm and the fact that Billy was on top of me didn't help me either.

"Adam i need you to go to your house and get your mom and dad i can't move my arm just run inside and get them.

He gets out of the treehouse as fast as he could and runs inside his house ,while i try to move Billy off of me with one arm i was no doctor but i knew enough to know when my arm was broken so i tried my best not to touch it by the time i was able to get Billy of of me Adam came out with his dad running to us.

"Check Billy first.

I knew i had a broken arm but i didn't know if Billy was ok and how bad he was hurt,Billy was out like a light and some bruises,but with me no i have to have a damn broken arm and to add insult to injury Mr hobbs had to pick me up carrying me to his car while miss hobbs called my moms.

Adam came running to the car and got in while mr hobbs went back to get Billy,Adam got beside me and held on to my good arm and i look up at him and he gives me a smile,which in turn made me smile me and Adam were always there for each other nothing could ever pull us away that's what true best friends did.

Mr hobbs came back with Billy and he put him inside the car with us and then miss hobbs got into the car with mr hobbs.

"Gus your moms will be at the hospital waiting for us.

I turn to miss hobbs and i noded my head while i just lean back to try and think of something else other then my arm.

As it turns out my arm was not broken it was out of the socket and Billy was ok he just got knocked out but that day with all that i knew my best friend would always be there for me and i will always be there for him


End file.
